La Génération Des Merveilles
by Aigie-san
Summary: "-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? -Ce sont mes oreilles, répondit l'adolescent. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il les fit se mouvoir. Puis le regard du géant fut attiré par autre chose qui bougeait derrière celui qui était censé être son coéquipier. -EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE QUEUE ? -Oui."
1. Partie I

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs des univers utilisés.**

 **Crossover :**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Alice de l'autre côté du miroir  
**

 **La Génération Des Merveilles**

La respiration saccadée, ses poumons incendiés, il courait, atteignant sa limite. Bientôt, il s'écroulerait et c'en serait fini de lui. Il devait à tout prix trouver un abri. Il avait déjà trop utilisé ses pouvoirs ; s'il recommençait, il perdrait conscience. Au loin, il entendait les rugissements de colère de son protecteur, le fils du Bandersnatch, qui luttait, toutes ses puissantes griffes et tous ses innombrables crocs empoisonnés dehors.

Il surgit hors de la forêt, filant à toute vitesse. Il entendit des bruits de course derrière lui ; il ne se retourna pas. Il savait quelle était la seule personne qui puisse courir à une telle vitesse et le rejoindre alors même qu'il avait pris une large avance. Le fils du Lapin Blanc se porta à sa hauteur.

-En retard ! En retard pour sauver nos vies ! En retard ! S'écria-t-il, saisi de panique, sortant une à une les montres à gousset qu'il portait pour en consulter l'heure.

-Le fils d'Absolem nous attend sur la falaise, si nous parvenons à le rejoindre, nous serons saufs, haleta le fils d'Alice.

Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres ; le fils d'Absolem était de leur côté et savait faire preuve dans les situations critiques d'une incroyable capacité à les sortir du pétrin. Il avait aussi la particularité de savoir lorsque les choses tournaient au vinaigre pour eux et qu'il avait besoin d'intervenir. Le fils du Lapin Blanc sembla lui aussi légèrement rassuré.

Les rugissements derrière eux s'intensifièrent ; ils se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Le fils de la Reine de Cœur, celui du Jabberwocky et celui des Jumeaux étaient à leurs trousses. La fille des Fleurs était parvenue, sinon à neutraliser, au moins à tenir tête au protecteur du fils d'Alice suffisamment brillamment pour permettre à ses acolytes de reprendre la poursuite.

Le fils d'Alice trébucha et s'étala violemment, roulant sur quelques mètres. Sonné, lorsqu'il se releva, tout tournait autour de lui. Le fils du Lapin Blanc s'était arrêté dans sa course beaucoup plus loin et sautillait sur place. En quelques secondes, il fut de retour auprès du fils d'Alice et l'attrapait par le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite. Mais ils étaient trop lents ; leurs poursuivants ne cessaient de gagner du terrain.

Ils reprirent espoir en voyant se profiler une silhouette humanoïde ; le fils d'Absolem les attendait toujours, malgré le danger. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à lui, leurs ennemis étaient tout près. Ils se retournèrent, au bord de falaise, dos au précipice.

-Dommage, soupira le fils d'Absolem. Cette fin-ci n'est pas celle que j'espérais qu'il se produirait.

-Quelle fin ?! L'interrogea le fils du Lapin Blanc, tournant en rond et faisant des bonds, tremblants de tous ses membres.

Le fils de la Reine de Cœur et celui du Jabberwocky ricanaient en approchant lentement. Le fils des Jumeaux suivait avec un peu plus de réticences. Terrifié par ce qui l'attendait, le fils du Lapin Blanc intensifia ses bonds. Très calmement, le fils d'Absolem répondit.

-Celle où notre poids à tous combiné à la violence de tes sauts-...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La portion de la falaise où ils se situaient se détacha dans un grand fracas ; les faisant tomber tous les six dans le vide.

[... ... ...]

Il se redressa brusquement, haletant, trempé de sueur. Quelqu'un cognait quelque part. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne reconnut rien. Il était à l'intérieur d'une pièce pourvue de meubles divers et fort bien ordonnée. Il se trouvait assis sur quelque chose de mou. Il repoussa l'épais tissu qui le recouvrait et sortit de là, cherchant l'origine du bruit qui l'avait tiré son inconscience. Finalement, il arriva devant une porte, actionna la poignée et se retrouva face à un géant aux cheveux carmins.

-Ah, Kuroko ! Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui et comme tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable, la coach m'a envoyé voir comment tu allais ! J'ai cru que tu avais fait un malaise, ou je ne sais quoi ! Expliqua-t-il, l'air embarrassé, les yeux au plafond.

Lorsqu'il posa enfin le regard sur le plus petit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément et il fit un bond en arrière, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le haut du crâne du fils d'Alice.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

-Ce sont mes oreilles, répondit l'adolescent.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il les fit se mouvoir. Puis le regard du géant fut attiré par autre chose qui bougeait derrière celui qui était censé être son coéquipier.

-EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE QUEUE ?!

-Oui.

[... ... ...]

Kagami et Kuroko arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous choisi par la lumière ; un terrain de foot de rue, aux abords d'un petit bois, à l'abri des regards.

-Ok, je résume, fit Kagami. Tu es le fils d'Alice... Tu n'as pas de prénom. Et donc... le fils de la Reine de Cœur veut ta peau... Il te poursuivait avec l'aide du fils d'un dragon, d'un autre de jumeaux et d'une fille de fleurs... La fille a été retardée par le fils d'une bête. Avec le fils du Lapin Blanc et celui d'une chenille vous vous êtes retrouvés sur une falaise du haut de laquelle vous êtes tombés tous les six et tu t'es retrouvé ici, à la place du Kuroko que je connais. Et tu penses que tes amis...

-Et ennemis, ajouta le fils d'Alice.

-... ont probablement subi le même sort que toi.

Kagami soupira.

-Bon, j'ai déjà envoyé un message à Momoi pour qu'elle s'occupe de réunir les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. Ils doivent nous rejoindre ici.

Le fils d'Alice allait dire quelque chose quand ses oreilles se couchèrent sur sa tête et qu'il feula. Il se plaça derrière la masse protectrice de Kagami tandis que deux personnes avançaient vers eux. Momoi ainsi qu'Aomine. L'adolescente tremblait, les larmes aux yeux, le teint pâle. Celui qui aurait dû être Aomine, vêtu d'habits moulants noirs en cuir et à clous, souriait, ses canines acérées dévoilées, des écailles noires visibles sur ses bras nus et son visage.

-C'est le fils du dragon, celui-là, non ? Demanda Kagami.

Le fils d'Alice acquiesça sombrement, le poil hérissé.

-Chaton pas content veut attaquer..., se moqua le fils du Jabberwocky dans un langage assez rudimentaire. Pourquoi il attend ?

Momoi se précipita vers l'As de Seirin.

-Il me fait peur ! Il ne parle que de tuer Tetsu-kun !

Il rire mauvais secoua le fils du dragon.

-Chaton sans pouvoir dans ce monde ! Pas pouvoir se défendre... Facile à tuer, maintenant !

C'en fut trop pour le fils d'Alice qui bondit en arrière, courut vers les arbres en bordure du terrain, sauta sur le tronc de l'un d'eux et poussa sur ses jambes pour se projeter sur le tronc d'à côté. Il gravit les arbres en se jetant ainsi de l'un à l'autre, puis il saisit la première branche qui passa à sa portée et continua à monter de cette manière, disparaissant dans les feuillages. Le fils du dragon perdit son sourire et alla se placer au bas de l'arbre où était perché le fils d'Alice.

-Assez joué, le chaton. Ennuyeux.

Le fils d'Alice ne répondit pas. Quelqu'un d'autre se fit alors entendre, non loin de Kagami et Momoi.

-On dirait qu'il ne descendra pas. Non, sûrement, il ne descendra pas.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent, faisant face à Midorima... qui avait le physique qu'ils lui connaissaient, mais portant des vêtements d'écolier ; un short avec bretelles et un haut marinière, entre autres choses. Takao, à côté de lui, se mordait le gras du pouce pour ne pas éclater de rire. Midorima se tourna vers la gauche.

-Il descendra s'il tombe.

Puis vers la droite.

-Imbécile ! Un chat ça ne tombe pas !

Puis vers la gauche.

-Toi, crétin ! Comme un fruit, si on secoue l'arbre, il tombe !

Puis vers la droite.

-Hein, sans blague ?! Et c'est toi qui vas le secouer, l'arbre ?

Puis vers la gauche.

-Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit le fils du dragon pour lui soumettre sa méthode. Takao tomba à genoux, plié en deux. Il semblait être le seul que la situation faisait rire, là où elle atterrait les deux autres.

Takao se releva en essuyant une larme.

-Shin-chan n'a jamais été si drôle ; ça ne me dérange pas de garder celui-là !

-Ce n'est pas amusant ! S'écria Momoi.

-Elle a raison, faut qu'on retrouve les vrais.

-Et comment tu vas faire ? Shin-chan et son « frère », oui, parce qu'en fait il est convaincu d'avoir un frère, m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Ça risque d'être chaud, se moqua Takao, sans se départir de son sourire.

-En effet, fit une voix glacée derrière lui.

Takao frissonna violemment, saisi d'un effroi comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et se retourna lentement, reculant doucement vers Kagami et Momoi. Akashi, du moins ce qui semblait être lui, était juste là. Le membre de Rakuzan qui l'avait accompagné s'enfuyait déjà à toute jambe. Habillé comme un noble des vieux siècles, ses élégants vêtements brodés d'or et d'argent, une couronne sur la tête, le fils de la Reine de Cœur formait le plus frappant opposé avec le fils d'Alice, vêtu telle une Sweet Lolita. En fait, à côté d'eux, le fils du Jabberwocky et celui des Jumeaux passaient presque inaperçu. Presque.

Le fils de la Reine de Cœur leur passa à côté, rejoignant ses deux acolytes, une lame sortant de sa manche droite.

-Fils d'Alice, descends de là, veux-tu. Tu me fais perdre mon précieux temps. Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de nous échapper ; aucun de tes alliés n'est ici. Tu es seul. Sans tes pouvoirs, tu ne vaux rien. Alors à quoi bon ? Descends maintenant et je te promets que ce sera rapide.

-EEEEEEEN REEEEEEEETAAAAAAAARD ! Hurla alors quelqu'un, arrivant vers eux à une telle vitesse qu'il laissait derrière lui un nuage de poussière.

C'était un blond, habillé comme un serviteur, mais des poches cousues partout sur ses vêtements pour y ranger d'innombrables montres. Il avait deux hautes oreilles de lapin. Il traça jusqu'à Kagami pour s'agiter en bondissant devant lui, les yeux révulsés par la peur.

-En retard ! En retard ! Où est le chat ?! Le chat ?! Où est le chat ?!

Takao se pencha légèrement pour regarder la petite queue ronde, toute frémissante, qui sortait des vêtements du sosie de Kise, à hauteur des reins. Il fut pris d'un fou rire tandis que Kazamatsu arrivait, la respiration tel un râle d'agonie.

-Ce con... est parti... sans savoir le lieu... du rendez-vous... toute la ville... je l'ai poursuivi dans toute la ville... il ne m'écoutait pas... un cauchemar... ah... je vais mourir...

Momoi vint le soutenir pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Il y eut un rugissement ; elle hurla et Takao cessa de rire. Le fils du dragon avait plaqué le fils du Lapin Blanc au sol, lui tordant atrocement le bras. Kagami bondit pour les séparer mais il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, le fils du dragon ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu tandis que le fils du Lapin Blanc gémissait de douleur et de peur en dessous de lui. Le fils de la Reine de Cœur reprit la parole, parlant plus fort pour couvrir les ricanements du fils du Jabberwocky.

-Fils d'Alice, descends ou le lapin finira égorgé. A toi de voir. Lui... ou toi.

Après deux minutes de flottement, les branches de l'arbre se mirent à craquer, puis s'immobilisèrent à mi-hauteur.

-Je ne peux pas descendre..., fit la voix plaintive du fils d'Alice. Je n'y arrive pas...

Une veine de plus en plus apparente sur la tempe, le fils de la Reine de Cœur reprit la parole.

-Va le chercher, ordonna-t-il au fils des Jumeaux.

-Hem... Je ne sais pas grimper aux arbres, votre Majesté, et... moi non plus, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu me fatigues.

Le fils des Jumeaux se força à sourire malgré la peur qui commençait à lui tordre les entrailles.

-Lequel de nous deux exactement ?

Le sosie d'Akashi plissa les yeux.

-Vous deux, tsss... Toi, là ! Apostropha-t-il Kagami. Vas-y.

-Ne lui obéis pas ! Cria le sosie de Kise. Il nous tuera tous, de toute façon !

Il poussa alors un cri de souffrance ; une lame venait de se ficher dans sa cuisse.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole stupide lapin, ne m'insulte pas. Toutefois, j'ai dit que je te laisserai la vie sauve, pas que je ne te ferai rien. Avec ça, tu devrais courir moins vite.

S'adressant au fils du Jabberwocky, il poursuivit.

-Descends ce demi-félin de là.

Le sosie d'Aomine lâcha celui de Kise qui se redressa pour regarder sa jambe dont s'écoulait une bonne quantité de sang. Le fils du Jabberwocky entreprit de grimper à l'arbre tandis que celui du Lapin Blanc saisissait en gémissant le manche du couteau fiché dans sa jambe pour l'en retirer d'un coup sec et dans un niveau cri. Il manqua de tourner de l'œil et ne parvint qu'à regarder, figé, la plaie béante. Kazamatsu et Kagami parvinrent alors à réagir. Le membre de Kaijo déchira un bout de son maillot et alla faire un garrot au blond pour endiguer le flot sanguin. Kagami, quant à lui, alla se mettre en dessous des branches de l'arbre.

-Saute ! Je vais te rattraper ! Allez !

Le fils d'Alice regarda celui du Jabberwocky qui se rapprochait lentement de lui, prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber dans les bras du membre de Seirin qui s'écroula sous le choc. Le sosie d'Aomine se laissa tomber à son tour, dans un grognement. Le fils de la Reine de Cœur, jubilant, marcha vers Kagami et le sosie de Kuroko. L'As de Seirin se releva et se plaça devant celui qui aurait dû être son ombre.

-Eh, deux secondes ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre monde, mais ici, si vous tuez quelqu'un, c'est puni par la loi ! En plus on est en plein jour, et vous êtes reconnaissables entre mille ! La police vous mettra la main dessus et vous finirez derrière les barreaux avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ! Ça vaut le coup de discuter, non ?!

Le fils de la Reine de Cœur joua avec une seconde lame probablement elle aussi sortie d'une de ses manches.

-Oh... Tu crois ça ? J'essaye de tuer ce type depuis que je sais marcher, mais avec ses horripilantes capacités de lévitation et d'invisibilité ; il m'échappe toujours. Et là, tu voudrais, alors qu'il est enfin à ma merci, que je l'épargne ?

-Il y a des armes qui crachent le feu, chez nous ! Tenta Kagami.

Cela eut le mérite d'éveiller l'intérêt, ou plutôt la méfiance de l'autoproclamé-roi.

-Ce sont des canons miniatures dont les projectiles vont si vite qu'il est impossible de les voir ; suivant le calibre, ils transpercent le corps de part en part, et lorsqu'ils sont éjectés, il y a comme une flamme au bout du canon.

Le fils de la Reine de Cœur, les lèvres pincées, baissa son arme, et même, la rétracta.

-Fort bien, fort bien...

Le fils d'Alice soupira de soulagement et rejoignit le fils du Lapin Blanc dont la tentative de sourire se tordit.

-Le fils d'Absolem... est en retard...

Les originaires du monde « normal » se regroupèrent, gardant un œil sur ceux originaires du Pays des Merveilles.

-Du coup, Absolem, enfin, son fils, c'est Murasakibara, non ? Fit Kazamatsu.

-J'appelle Himuro, déclara l'As de Seirin.

La première fois, il se heurta à la messagerie, la seconde Himuro décrocha ; ses halètements et son ton paniqué alertant immédiatement les trois autres.

 _-Je l'ai perdu, Kagami !_ Perdu ! _Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait être !_ Aucune !

Himuro renifla ; visiblement, il pleurait.

-O-oye... Himuro, calme-toi ! C'est un colosse ; il ne va rien lui arriver...

Le joueur de Yosen renifla plus bruyamment encore.

 _-Tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'a rien du Murasakibara que nous connaissons ! Celui-là... c'est un enfant ! Un pauvre petit garçon ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait dix ans ! Et il est perdu, tout seul, dans une grande ville ! Sans argent, ni pièce d'identité, sans rien connaître de ce monde ! Oh, Kagami, il faut absolument le retrouver !_

Momoi saisit le téléphone.

-Ok, alors écoute bien. On va tous se retrouver et on se séparera pour le chercher, mais Kise est... il saigne ; il peut à peine marcher, et on risque d'attirer l'attention. On peut difficilement l'emmener à l'hôpital ; on nous poserait trop de questions. Il faut qu'on les emmène dans le seul endroit où ils seront susceptibles de ne pas trop attirer l'attention ; le quartier des cosplayers. Il y a un café manga avec une enseigne gigantesque en forme de chat ; rendez-vous là-bas !

Alors, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour le lieu indiqué par Momoi. Kagami et Kazamatsu soutenaient discrètement le fils du Lapin Blanc. Celui d'Alice ouvrait la marche avec la jeune fille. Et le psychopathe, son serviteur reptilien, ainsi que le schizophrène suivaient à quelques pas derrière. Arrivés dans le quartier des cosplayers, ils firent immédiatement fureur. Beaucoup de personnes, surtout des filles, s'arrêtèrent pour prendre des photos des originaires du Pays des Merveilles. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin s'asseoir au café, ils choisirent une table bien au fond, derrière l'aquarium.

-Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, fit Kagami.

-Et de ne tuer personne, ajouta Kazamatsu.

-C'est possible ? Demanda timidement Momoi.

Pour toute réponse, le fils du Lapin Blanc gémit.

-Il y a du thé, ici ?

Aussitôt, une serveuse se présenta, prit leur commande, et leur apporta très vite ce qu'ils demandaient. Kagami prit la demoiselle en uniforme à part.

-Apportez-leur tout ce qu'ils pourront bien demander ; je payerai quand je viendrai les chercher. Il ne faut surtout pas les contrarier, d'accord ?

La serveuse, après avoir croisé le regard du fils de la Reine Rouge, acquiesça avec ferveur.

-De toute façon, le garçon qui n'arrête pas de se marrer est chargé de veiller à ce qu'ils ne vous posent pas trop de problèmes. Lui, vous avez le droit de l'engueuler autant que vous voulez.

Il eut alors de la casse. La serveuse fila prendre la commande d'autres clients et Kagami retourna à la table des fauteurs de trouble. Les faux Kuroko et Kise avaient fracassé le fond de leur tasse -le thé imbibait la nappe- et buvaient dans les récipients brisés. Mais ce qui faisait trembler Momoi était tout autre.

-Kise est de plus en plus pâle ; il s'efforce de maintenir les apparences mais... il faut qu'on retrouve Murasakibara rapidement, puis qu'on prodigue les soins nécessaires à Kise, sinon... Je n'ose même pas imaginer !

A côté d'eux, Kazamatsu achevait de briefer Takao. Quand le joueur de Shutoku eut rejoint la « Génération des Merveilles », comme il les appelait à présent, les trois autres sortirent pile au moment où Himuro arrivait, en sueur. Ils se séparèrent, Momoi et Kazamatsu d'un côté, Kagami et Himuro de l'autre, pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ils passèrent des heures en recherches, se donnant régulièrement des nouvelles par SMS. Ils s'éloignèrent toujours plus, finissant par atterrir dans des quartiers mal famés.

-Tu crois qu'il va falloir diffuser des avis de recherche ? S'enquit Momoi.

-De recherche de qui ? « Murasakibara Atsushi mais pas tant que ça » ? Répliqua Kazamatsu.

Kagami finit par donner le cri de ralliement. Ils se réunirent, tous bredouilles. Quelqu'un arriva alors en titubant vers eux. Ils auraient reconnu entre mille cette chevelure violette ; mais comme Himuro le leur avait dit, elle appartenait désormais à un enfant, petit et frêle, qui n'avait clairement pas plus de dix ans. Il portait une tunique blanche et... rien. Juste une tunique blanche. Il s'écroula dans les bras d'Himuro.

-Ah, frère..., fit-il, l'air béat en s'agrippant à son col, l'herbe de chez toi elle est _graaave_ bonne ! En plus elle est fournie avec une petite neige un peu farineuse, et tout !

[... ... ...]

C'était... un désastre. Kagami, Kazamatsu, Momoi et Himuro -ce dernier tenant le fils d'Absolem dans ses bras- fixaient, effarés, l'état du café. L'aquarium était brisé ; une large flaque d'eau couvrait le sol et des poissons agonisaient çà et là. Plusieurs tables étaient renversées ; des débris de bois étaient éparpillés un peu partout du fait des chaises réduites en miettes. Bien sûr, les clients avaient fui et il ne faisait aucun doute que le personnel s'était réfugié en cuisine et avait appelé la police qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Takao s'était abrité derrière une table qui faisait office de barricade. Le fils des Jumeaux se tenait dans un coin, raide comme la Justice, les yeux fermés, l'air de prier pour sa survie. Le fils de la Reine de Cœur sirotait tranquillement son thé, imperturbable, assis sur la seule chaise encore en un seul morceau. Le fils du Lapin Blanc était étendu sur le sol, semblant retenu à la conscience par la douleur à sa cuisse et la terreur que lui inspirait le fils du Jabberwocky. Celui-ci tentait clairement d'accéder à lui, ou plutôt à la blessure sur laquelle il louchait mais le fils d'Alice, oreilles plaquées en arrière, feulant avec une extrême agressivité, se tenait sur son chemin.

-Chaton gênant bouger de là, ordonna le sosie d'Aomine.

Le sosie de Kuroko se ramassa, prêt à lui bondir à la gorge. Il semblait si en colère qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant de le voir arracher la gorge de l'agresseur à mains nues.

-Le chaton bouge, ou le chaton meurt, menaça le fils du Jabberwocky.

La sirène des autorités résonnant au loin, Kagami jugea judicieux d'opérer à un repli stratégique, entraînant la Génération des Merveilles avec eux.

[... ... ...]

Kazamatsu portait le sosie de Kise et le fils d'Alice le suivait de près afin d'empêcher toute tentative du sosie d'Aomine de planter ses crocs dans la chair appétissante du fils du Lapin Blanc. Le groupe entier glissait de ruelle en ruelle, s'efforçant d'être vu du moins de monde possible. Momoi menait la marche ; elle les guidait vers la demeure d'Akashi, seul endroit parmi les habitations des uns et des autres susceptible de pouvoir tous les accueillir et de leur offrir la discrétion qu'ils désiraient. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre ; elle avait hâte d'être à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir se poser et réfléchir correctement à comment gérer la situation. Elle s'inquiétait pour le fils du Lapin Blanc, mais aussi de ce que devenait la Génération des Miracles. Quand enfin ils se trouvèrent devant le grand portail des Akashi, elle se sentit soulagée avant de se tendre à nouveau. Qu'elle avait pu être stupide !

-Le code ! Je ne connais pas le code ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Le code ? Répéta Kagami.

Momoi se tourna vers l'As de Seirin et pointa du doigt un boîtier situé juste à côté du portail.

-Il faut un code pour ouvrir le portail et empêcher le déclenchement des alarmes ! Mais je ne le connais pas !

La fouineuse préférée de la Génération des Miracles paraissait avoir touché le fond. Takao pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Akashi et Presque-Akashi ne pourraient pas être liés d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Le propriétaire de l'Œil du Faucon s'attendait à se faire incendier pour sa remarque qui relevait plus de la plaisanterie que de la véritable idée, mais tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fils de la Reine Rouge qui, sans un mot, alla faire face au boîtier que montrait la jeune fille. Ses yeux parcoururent les neuf numéros proposés. Il resta ainsi une minute sans rien faire, sinon réfléchir, puis, sans crier gare, il sortit un poignard et l'enfonça dans le boîtier avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir. Il ôta sa main pour éviter la gerbe d'étincelles et s'écarta d'un pas pour ne pas respirer le léger nuage de fumée qui s'éleva ensuite. Il y eut un puissant court-circuit ; un bourdonnement se fit entendre, puis une sorte de craquement électrique et le portail s'entrouvrit. Le fils de la Reine de Cœur fit face au reste du groupe.

-J'ai trouvé le code.

Kagami attrapa Momoi juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer ; s'ils revoyaient un jour le vrai Akashi, il était certain que la jeune fille allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

[... ... ...]

Chacun avait pris ses aises dans la maison du propriétaire de l'Œil de l'Empereur. Le fils des Jumeaux parlait avec son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le fils du dragon s'empiffrait de viande crue dans la cuisine sous la surveillance du fils de la Reine de Cœur. Celui du Lapin Blanc reposait sur le large canapé du salon, sa jambe soignée du mieux que cela avait pu l'être, une serviette avec des glaçons sur le front. Quant au fils d'Alice, préoccupé, ses oreilles rabattues lui donnant un air malheureux, était assis au sol près du canapé, sa queue ramenée contre lui, et ne quittait pas le visage de son ami des yeux.

Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, Kagami, Kazamatsu, Momoi et Himuro étaient en réunion de crise. La jeune fille n'aidait pas à grand-chose, totalement obnubilée par ce que lui ferait subir Akashi lorsqu'il verrait l'état de l'entrée de la propriété. Himuro, le fils d'Absolem sur les genoux, était plutôt silencieux, se remettant difficilement de la frayeur qu'il s'était faite en perdant le sosie de Murasakibara.

-On pourrait peut-être, je ne sais pas, trouver une solution dans les livres ? Proposa Kagami. Je pourrais foncer en acheter et on les éplucherait ensemble.

-Ou mettre une bonne gifle à Momoi pour lui remettre les idées en place et la coller devant un ordinateur. Quitte à analyser les bouquins, ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus efficace.

L'As de Seirin se massa les tempes.

-Je ferais bien appel à ma coach, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mêler encore plus de gens à cette histoire de fous soit une très bonne idée.

-Surtout que la police doit nous courir après et qu'avec les descriptions qu'aura donné le personnel, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que des agents ne débarquent ici, signala Takao, en revenant des toilettes.

-Non.

C'est calmement mais fermement que le fils d'Absolem avait interrompu la conversation. Jusque-là somnolant, il était désormais parfaitement réveillé et avait retrouvé tout son contrôle de soi ; aussi impressionnant que cela pouvait paraître, il avait purgé en seulement quelques heures les substances illicites qu'il avait ingurgitées.

-J'ai laissé des spores, là-bas. Ils sont très résistants ; quiconque approchera de l'endroit dans les prochaines semaines oubliera instantanément toutes traces de notre présence. D'ailleurs, vous aussi, vous oublierez.


	2. Partie II

**La Génération Des Merveilles**

Kise prit une grande bouffée d'air aussitôt qu'il parvint à sortir la tête de l'eau. Effaré, il tourna sur lui-même, s'efforçant de rester à la surface, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Un instant, il quittait son lycée pour rejoindre son agence de mannequinat, et l'instant d'après, il était en train de couler.

-Oye, Kise ! L'appela-t-on alors.

Il regarda vers la rive. Aomine et Mirodima s'y trouvaient. L'As de Keijo s'efforça de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il eut enfin pied, il soupira de soulagement et marcha pour se sortir de l'eau, allant s'effondrer à côté du maître des trois points.

-Bon Dieu, il s'est passé quoi ?…, haleta-t-il.

-Aucune idée…, répondit l'As de Too. Eh ! Murasakibara ! Cria-t-il alors. Par ici !

A son tour, le géant nagea vers eux. A peine fut-il à leur côté que le basané repéra une tignasse fushia.

-Akashi ! On est là !

Mais son ancien capitaine ne l'écouta pas. Il replongea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? S'enquit le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Aomine fixait l'endroit où l'As de Rakuzan avait disparu, interrogateur, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Bordel ! Tetsu !

Et il retourna à l'eau, enlevant précipitamment chaussures et chaussettes. Kise en fit de même, le suivant. Tous deux nagèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent tandis qu'Akashi faisait de nouveau son apparition, mais en tenant cette fois Kuroko contre lui. L'aide des deux grands gabarits ne fut pas de trop pour revenir sains et saufs sur le rivage. Ils s'y laissèrent tous tomber, épuisés, mais l'As de Rakuzan se redressa bien vite pour tâter le pouls et la respiration de l'ombre. Il lui fit recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons et Kuroko s'anima de nouveau, toussant allègrement.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, s'efforçant de retrouver leur calme et observant les alentours. Ils étaient sur la rive d'un lac, ce dernier léchant les pieds d'une immense falaise qui semblait avoir récemment subi un effondrement. Derrière eux s'étendait une forêt dense à l'aura peu accueillante, tandis que le ciel était peint dans un dégradé de violet strié de nuages roses ou gris. Des créatures trop hautes pour être identifiables poussaient des cris peu avenants. Les uns jetèrent des regards inquiets aux autres. Puis Aomine éclata de rire, recevant une information visuelle que la surprise de son nouvel environnement avait jusqu'alors tue.

-Sexy, Tetsu !

L'ombre le fixa de son regard sans émotion.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Aomine-kun.

Mais Kise, Akashi et même Murasakibara avaient un sourire en coin. Pas étonnant, étant donné qu'il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

-J'étais dans mon lit, expliqua Kuroko. J'ai été malade toute la journée.

Mais l'As de Too continuait à se bidonner à côté de lui.

-Daiki, fit alors le capitaine de la GDM, passe-lui ton t-shirt.

Le basané ôta son haut et le tendit, toujours hilare, au plus petit qui l'enfila avec un merci à peine audible. C'est alors que des chocs sourds en provenance de la falaise attirèrent leur attention. Un point descendait le long de la roche, par saccades, et des morceaux de pierre se détachaient à chacun de ses déplacements, tombant avec fracas dans l'eau du lac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?…, s'enquit l'As de Keijo.

Lorsque la chose eut fait les trois quarts du chemin, ils purent discerner un gros animal blanc taché de rouge avec d'abominables crocs et griffes.

-Le Bandersnatch ? S'interrogea Akashi, incrédule.

-Le bradaquoi ? Tenta de répéter Aomine, commençant à se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

-Dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, le Bandersnatch est une créature au service de la Reine de Cœur ; son poison est particulièrement douloureux.

-Ok ! On se tire ! S'écria l'As de Too.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Daiki. Crois-tu que nous ayons la moindre la chance alors que nous ne connaissons pas les lieux et qu'il sera capable de nous suivre à l'odeur ?

-Parce que tu préfères attendre de te faire zigouiller ?!

-Le Bandersnatch est une créature intelligente avec laquelle il est possible de s'allier, cependant, si nous nous enfuyons, nous éveillerons ses instincts de chasseur et alors oui, nous nous ferons « zigouiller ».

Les humains, pleins d'appréhension, regardèrent la créature descendre la falaise en diagonale afin d'esquiver l'eau. La bête se laissa tomber sur une autre portion de la rive et marcha calmement vers eux.

-Akashicchi…, appela le blond, de moins en moins rassuré. Akashicchiii… T'es sûr que le plan d'Aominecchi n'est pas meilleur ?…

Le Bandersnatch s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, humant l'air. Puis sa fourrure commença à se rétracter, ainsi que ses griffes et ses crocs. Le corps rapetissa jusqu'à devenir celui d'un humain aux cheveux rouges.

-Bakagami ?! S'écria le basané.

« Bakagami » se redressa et les fixa, un air bestial sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'eux, rejoignant Kuroko vers qui il se pencha.

-Euh… Est-ce qu'il est en train de le renifler ? Fit Kise, trop surpris pour se moquer.

Celui qui était censé être l'As de Seirin se remit droit et dit alors avec une voix particulièrement grave et rauque.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

-Ah ! Bravo, Futé ! Railla une voix féminine.

Ils baissèrent les yeux ; une fleur avait poussé à leurs pieds et ne cessait de grandir, grandir, grandir… Jusqu'à prendre une apparence humaine ; celle de Momoi. La jeune fille jeta sur leur groupe un regard rageur, puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Nooooooon ! Alors que nous étions si proches du but !

Elle attrapa Kuroko et commença à le secouer.

-Nous étions à ça ! A _ça_ d'avoir ta peau, maudit chat !

« Bakagami » saisit la jeune fille par le cou, serrant pour l'obliger à lâcher prise, la souleva et alla la déposer plus loin.

-Tu le touches pas, grogna-t-il.

-Putain, je comprends tellement rien…, souffla Aomine.

-Daiki, ton langage, le reprit aussitôt Akashi.

-Oui, maman, railla l'As de Too.

Le capitaine de la GDM lui répondit d'un regard assassin. Alors « Bakagami » et la presque-Momoi observèrent le lac.

-La chute aurait dû les tuer, mais les pouvoirs du fils d'Absolem ont dû faire muer l'eau en portail de transfert pour absorber le choc. Seul lui pourra en rouvrir un, reste à savoir où, commenta la jeune fille.

-Le miroir de la reine, répondit le fils du Bandersnatch.

-Hmf ! Bien sûr ! Là où vous pourrez ensuite nous tendre une embuscade ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Personne ne te demande de venir.

-Comme si j'allais laisser le maître entre tes pattes !

Akashi toussota pour attirer leur attention (il n'y avait d'ailleurs que lui pour oser le faire dans pareille situation). La filles de Fleurs eut le réflexe de faire volte-face et de s'agenouiller en posant le poing à terre. Les humains la fixèrent, ahuris, sauf l'As de Rakuzan qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil. La jeune fille se releva en pestant contre elle-même.

-Ce n'est pas le bon, bécasse ! Ne t'incline pas devant un usurpateur !

Le basané chuchota alors à l'oreille de Murasakibara.

-J'ai eu la vision de Satsu et Akashi en version SM…

-Je m'en fiche, Mine-chin. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Aomine allait répliquer quand Midorima prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde étrange.

-Personne n'a vu mes lunettes ?

[… … …]

-Oooook, fit l'As de Too. Donc si je comprends bien, votre Tetsu est le fils d'Alice… et d'un chat.

Le fils du Bandersnatch hocha la tête. Le groupe marchait dans la forêt, en direction du château de la Reine Blanche, Kuroko sur le dos de Murasakibara, sur l'ordre d'Akashi, car il était pieds-nus. Les humains frissonnaient dans leurs habits mouillés et tentaient d'oublier le froid qui les glaçait en se concentrant sur les informations que les deux ennemis à leur tête leur avaient confiées.

-Est-ce que c'est réellement… biologiquement possible ? Grimaça le basané en visualisant la scène.

-Daiki… Nous sommes au pays des Merveilles ; _tout_ est possible. De plus, le chat de Cheshire a la capacité de se changer en être humain.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si tu trouvais ça normal !

-Ça l'est dans ce monde.

Aomine se renfrogna ; non seulement il passait pour un idiot, mais en plus, il semblait être _le seul_ à trouver que l'histoire dans laquelle ils avaient été embarqués était complètement folle et profondément perturbante. A la limite, on pouvait dire que Kise aussi peinait à garder son calme, mais son stress se manifestait au travers d'un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sinon, que ce soit Midorima, Murasakibara ou Kuroko, tous se fiaient aveuglement à Akashi. Ce qui faisait d'autant plus enrager l'As de Too que son lui « merveilleux » était à la botte de celui du capitaine de la GDM. Bon, au moins, il était le fils d'un dragon, ce qui était quand même un peu plus classe qu'être celui d'une folle furieuse à la tête enflée (littéralement). En fait, de tous les « fils de » dont il avait été question, le plus cool, ça restait lui-même. Et son dragon. Certes, il voulait bouffer Kuroko, ce qui n'était pas top, mais après, ça dépendait du sens qu'on entendait par « bouffer ».

-Tu ne trouves pas que le Kagamicchi d'ici me regarde souvent ? Finit par lui demander l'As de Keijo.

-J'sais pas. J'ai pas fait gaffe ; peut-être qu'il te trouve appétissant.

-Ça ne me fait pas rire, Aominecchi !

-Allez, donnes-lui en un petit bout, je suis sûr qu'il meurt de faim, le charria le basané.

Le blond allait se plaindre quand Aomine interpella le fils du Bandersnatch.

-Eh, machin avec des griffes ! Pourquoi tu mates Kise depuis tout à l'heure ?

La fille des Fleurs ricana.

-Il aimerait bien vérifier une certaine chose mais lorsqu'il l'a fait avec le stupide lapin, ça a fortement disconvenu au maudit chat, alors il a peur que ça ne lui déplaise aussi, même par intermédiaire.

Elle reporta son attention sur le gardien du fils d'Alice.

-Quel dévoué petit toutou nous avons là !

-Tais-toi avant que je ne t'égorge…

-Allons, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas mourir, rétorqua-t-elle suavement. Tant qu'il poussera des fleurs en ce monde, je me régénérerai.

-Garce.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se tourna alors vers les humains.

-Vous savez, les chats sont des créatures possessives qui, une fois leur territoire marqué, estiment en avoir l'unique et ultime jouissance. Et il se retrouve que le fils d'Alice et celui du Lapin Blanc sont _particulièrement_ proches. En tant que gardien, le fils du Bandersnatch a été très surpris d'un jour trouver l'odeur du maudit chat sur le stupide lapin mais ça a fortement déplu au fils d'Alice de voir son chien-chien si près de son « territoire » et il a piqué une grosse colère.

L'As de Too et Kise s'interrogèrent du regard. La fille des Fleurs eut l'air blasée et répéta donc, plus simplement.

-Ils couchent ensemble, et le maudit chat est un possessif paranoïaque. Il rosse quiconque approche le stupide lapin d'un peu trop près à son goût, même ses amis.

-Je couche… avec Kurokocchi ? Répéta l'As de Keijo, le cerveau en ébullition.

-Tetsu pique des crises de jalousie ? Fit le basané, tout aussi choqué.

Alors Aomine attrapa le bras du blond.

-Sors avec Tetsu ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu jaloux ! J'veux y assister avant de mourir !

Kise, percutant difficilement l'information, chercha un peu de soutien dans le regard de Kuroko mais ce dernier avait tourné la tête à l'opposé de lui, le laissant seul face aux fantasmes de l'As de Too.

On entendit soudainement un gros « boum ». Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder Midorima se relever après avoir trébuché sur une racine.

-Le premier qui se fout de moi, je balance tous les dossiers que j'ai sur lui ! Menaça-t-il, ses yeux passant de forme floue en forme floue ; ses lunettes reposaient certainement au fond du lac.

[… … …]

-Si je suis le fils d'un dragon, qui est ma mère ? Demanda le basané.

-Comment ça ? Firent en chœur la fille des Fleurs et le fils du Bandersnatch.

-Bah, le moi qu'a un dragon pour père, il a bien une mère !

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait du pire des imbéciles.

-Pourquoi en aurais-tu une ? Lâcha finalement la jeune fille. Moi-même, je n'ai pas de parents. Non pas qu'ils m'aient abandonnée ou qu'ils soient morts ; je suis née les racines emmêlées des massifs de fleurs d'au-delà du rift. J'ai grandi seule au milieu d'elles, même si, de temps en temps, le fils des Jumeaux venait me tenir compagnie. Un jour, il a amené le maître avec lui et sous son ordre, je suis repartie avec eux. Toi, le maître t'a trouvé dans la carcasse du grand Jabberwocky. Tu étais maigre à faire peur ; une véritable horreur. Tu as essayé de manger le fils des Jumeaux. Le maître a été très patient avec toi ; il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour t'apprendre à parler, mais tu es tellement primitif…

-Primitif, releva Akashi. C'est le mot.

-Mais je t'emmerde ! S'exclama Aomine.

-Ton langage, Daiki. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

L'As de Too frissonna sous le ton employé et détourna le sujet.

-Et toi, machin avec des griffes ! T'as une jolie petite histoire à nous raconter ?

Le fils du Bandersnatch pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Alice est partie en laissant son fils derrière elle. La Reine Blanche a essayé de l'élever mais il n'aimait pas le palais. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son père dans la forêt du Cheshire, alors, un jour, comme mon propre père était trop vieux pour être utile, sa Majesté m'a demandé d'assurer sa protection, ainsi que celle du fils du Lapin Blanc que celui d'Alice entraînait souvent à faire le mur avec lui. Un jour, on a été jusqu'au sanctuaire d'Absolem, et c'est là qu'on a rencontré son fils. Grâce à son don de voyance, il nous a prévenus que la Reine de Cœur avait eu un fils qui voulait venger sa mère de la Reine Blanche et d'Alice. Au fait, la forêt du Cheshire… on y est, justement. Donc il est possible que nous croisions le chat. Faites attention, il est un peu bizarre.

-Ouh, fit alors une voix gloussante. Attention, mon petit, tu pourrais me vexer.

La fille des Fleurs leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant, irritée.

-Quand on parle du chat perché on en voit le sourire. Fantastique.

-Quel mauvais caractère ! S'amusa la voix (dont le sourire n'était _pas encore_ visible). A ce que je vois, mon garçon a une nouvelle fois réussi à déjouer les plans de ton maître. Et en beauté.

Un grand sourire aux canines pointues apparut juste devant le visage de Kuroko. Suivirent bientôt les yeux, le nez et les moustaches, puis le corps au pelage gris rayé de turquoise.

-Bonjour, garçon.

-Bonjour.

-Qu'il est mignon, fit le chat en commençant à frotter sa tête contre celle de l'humain, ronronnant.

Puis il regarda Akashi.

-Le garçon qui perdit la tête sans même qu'elle ne lui soit tranchée. Jusqu'à quel point es-tu fou, toi aussi ?

Le capitaine de la GDM ne dit rien, imperturbable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une lune avec des yeux ? S'enquit alors le félin.

-Le chat qui se joue de toi ! Répondit la fille des Fleurs. On sait ! Tu la sors tout le temps ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, on a encore du chemin à faire !

-Fillette, soupira le chat, tu fais la fière sous tes grands airs mais que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand, démunis d'alliés, tes amis et toi vous trouverez dans la grande salle du palais de la reine, entourés d'ennemis ?

-Nous nous battrons !

-Et vous mourrez. Mais sache que parmi les partisans d'Alice, nul n'apprécie de tuer des enfants. Le pardon est une chose qu'ils aiment dispenser. Songes-y.

-Pfff, radotages de vieux matou, conclut-elle. Retourne jouer avec ta pelote.

-Et toi tu ferais bien de chérir tes pétales plutôt que tes épines.

-S'cusez-moi, intervint le basané. C'est censé être un clash ? Non, parce que, je ne voudrais pas briser vos rêves, mais, pour un minimum de crédibilité, faut deux-trois insultes, voire même quelques coups, hein…

-Attention à l'arbre, prévint soudain Murasakibara, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs.

Il y eut alors un choc sourd et Midorima jura copieusement en se massant le nez.

-Cet arbre-là, Mido-chin, ajouta le colosse.

- _Merci_ , Murasakibara, cracha l'As de Shutoku.

-De rien, répondit l'autre.

[… … …]

-J'ai faim, annonça l'As de Yosen.

-On sait, soupira Aomine.

-J'en ai marre de marcher.

-Tout le monde est dans le même cas.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Nous aussi.

-J'ai faim.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, TA GUEULE ?! Craqua l'As de Too

-Daiki. Pour la dernière fois ; ton langage, fit Akashi, particulièrement menaçant.

[… … …]

-Une poule sur une mur, qui picote du pain dur, picoti, picota, tire son coup et puis s'en va~ ! Chantonna le basané.

-T'es sûr que c'est ça, les paroles ? S'enquit l'As de Keijo, dubitatif.

-Ouais, t'inquiète.

[… … …]

-Une puce, un poux, assis sur un tabouret, jouaient aux cartes, la puce perdait~ ! La puce en colère, attrapa le poux-poux-poux~ ! Le jeta par terre, lui tordit le cou-cou-cou~ !

-C'est moi qui vais te tordre le cou, si tu ne te tais pas…, grommela Midorima.

-Madame la puce, qu'avez-vous fait là-là-là~ ! J'ai commis un crime, un assassinat-nat-nat~ !

-Tu m'étonnes…, commenta l'As de Shutoku.

-Vous serez jugée, au bal des araignées-gnées-gnées~ ! A ne plus jouer aux cartes~ !

-Ton ami est très bizarre, glissa le chat à l'oreille du garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Non, il est juste attardé.

[… … …]

-Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use~ ! Un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers~ !

-Mine-chin est fatiguant…, déclara Murasakibara.

[… … …]

-Vingt-six kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use~ ! Vingt-six kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers~ !

-Aominecchi, tais-toi, par pitié !

[… … …]

-Quarante-deux kilomètres à pied, ça use, ça use~ ! Quarante-deux kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers~ !

-Je vais te découper en rondelles, Daiki, annonça l'As de Rakuzan avec un franc sourire.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb.

[… … …]

La plupart rampaient lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au palais de la Reine Blanche. A présent, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table recouverte de gâteaux et autres sucreries (pour le plus grand bonheur de Murasakibara), la belle psyché de sa Majesté non loin d'eux. Mirana discutait en bout de table avec le chat, toute souriante, ravie de voir les « ennemis » réunis, même si tous n'étaient pas les vrais. Elle jetait de fréquents regards à la fille des Fleurs qui ne la lâchait pas de ses yeux chargés de colère. Alors la reine dit au chat d'une voix rêveuse ;

-Mes jardins auraient bien besoin de mains expertes…

-Tetsu ?! S'écria alors Aomine.

Kuroko venait de se volatiliser juste sous son nez pour réapparaître au pied du miroir, en robe et avec des attributs félins. Le chat du Cheshire fonça dans les bras du fils d'Alice qui réceptionna son géniteur, commençant à lui faire des papouilles. Il se leva, libérant la place devant le miroir. Ce fut au tour de Kise de disparaître quand le fils du Lapin Blanc passa au travers de la glace, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les humains se retrouvent dans la salle de bain d'Akashi, avec Momoi, Kagami, Himuro, Kazamatsu et Takao se bousculant sur le pas de la porte. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel tous semblèrent absents, puis Akashi fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous chez moi ? Les interrogea-t-il d'une voix glacée.

-Qu'est-ce que je glande torse nu, surtout ! Réalisa l'As de Too.

Le capitaine de la GDM fronça plus encore les sourcils quand il avisa du fait que, de toute évidence, le t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui que portait Kuroko était celui du basané.

-Tetsuya, rends son haut à Daiki.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Kuroko est dans une tenue si légère ? Demanda le propriétaire de l'Œil du Faucon. On me cache des choses ?

Reconnaissant la voix, Midorima s'enquit ;

-C'est toi qui m'a pris mes lunettes ?

Takao allait se défendre quand, d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon, Akashi reprit la parole.

-Tout le monde dehors.

L'ombre ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Sauf toi, Tetsuya, évidemment. Mais les autres… _dehors_. _Immédiatement._

Personne ne se fit prier ; ils désertèrent sans demander leur reste. Sans un mot, l'As de Rakuzan guida Kuroko jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui prêter des vêtements. Tandis que l'ombre s'habillait, Akashi reçut un message de la part de Kagami.

 _« T'as un poignard planté dans ton interphone. »_

-Plaît-il ? … Tetsuya, ne bouge pas de là.

Le capitaine de la GDM sortit et alla se rendre compte lui-même de la situation. Lorsqu'il vit la lame enfoncée pratiquement jusqu'à la garde dans le boîtier, il resta un moment sans réaction, puis il se sentit brusquement très fatigué et rentra chez lui. Kuroko était assis sur son lit. Akashi se posa à côté de lui puis s'allongea, mettant sa tête sur les genoux de l'ombre.

-Tetsuya.

-Oui.

-Il y a _vraiment_ un poignard planté dans mon interphone.


End file.
